


3:16 am

by Thesis



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Meme, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Now my thoughts so cloudy, and my hearts so crowded with hate... I am so frustrated, like my souls been taken away. Broken promise of everything that I thought you were. Thought you said this would never hurt; that’s what it did, that is all.</i> For the Free! Kink Meme. The prompt: Haruka and Makoto's unspoken agreement that they can bed-ninja each other whenever they need. Unnecessary porn included because it's all I know in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:16 am

**Author's Note:**

> _You're the only thing that I love_  
>  You’re the only thing that I want  
> You’re the only reason, the only reason

Haruka dreams that he drowns. 

It's bizarre. He knows it can happen. He's held his breath too-long and been too-deep in water before, felt his lungs scream for air but his brain knowing better than to try to relieve them. He's always known it was a reality.

But it's never been  _his_  fear. Even after the ship sank off the coast. Even after watching Rei - after watching Makoto. He has worried for others drowning. He didn't have nightmares after the beach incident; but he'd woken up to have his first thought be visions of Makoto lying still and cold for weeks.

He dreams he drowns. The water is smooth and cool, refreshing against his skin as he glides along easily. Parting for him, surrounding him, and in a comforting, dreamlike way, he doesn't  _need_  to breathe.

Air fills his lungs but water is all around him. It's nice. Until half-way through an intake of breath, it changes. The water doesn't turn to air in his mouth this time. Startled, he gasps in more water, already feeling its weight in his lungs. His body tries to reject it but seeks oxygen where there is none. He tries to swim to the surface but though he sees light streaming down from above him in beams, he can't reach. No matter how far he goes, he just feels as though he's sinking further down.

Strong fingers wrap themselves around his neck, pushing him down and tightening roughly. He sees a flash of sharp teeth grinning.

"Ri--" He begins to choke out, but the sound of his own voice wakes him.

He's drenched in a cold sweat at one in the morning. There is a blue light from outside his bedroom window - over-bright streetlights and stars shining in. The lines across his floor drag up his wall and with blurry eyesight it reminds him of the wavering patterns reflected on pool walls. 

He lays in bed a moment longer, trying to assess if he can fall back asleep. He closes his eyes. Evens his breathing. Tries not to remember the feeling of water crushing him from in the inside. It's no good.

He stands up on shaky feet, examining his surroundings. It's a school night. There's practice tomorrow; he needs his energy, needs to get back to sleep. He feels clammy and gross. 

The walk to the bathroom is uncomfortable. His nightmare had nothing horror-movie eerie. No shadows lurking around corners, no ghosts or malicious spirits. But the blue lights of outside don't reach the hallway, and with only one light turned on at a time, he feels as if something is waiting behind every corner, or hiding just over his shoulder.

He manages to bathe away the layer of sweat without rushing, but being alone feels unnerving. He isn't one to be scared of things he can't see. Really, he's hardly one to be scared of things he  _can_  see. Still, his heart beat is irregular as he dresses in a loose T-shirt and a clean pair of sweatpants.

He gets back to his bedroom, feeling instantly comforted by the blue tint from the window. He doesn't take a single step towards his bed. Haruka stands still in a middle of his room for a long moment. Then turns on his heel. He leaves, carefully locking the door behind him. His sweatpants don't have pockets, so he toys with his keyring idly as he walks.

Being outside feels much better. There is  _plenty_  of fresh air, here. He breathes in deep, reassuring his body that he can have as much air as he needs. 

He reaches Makoto's house just before two AM. The door is locked, but he has one of the spares on his keyring, courtesy of house sitting for the family two years prior. 

They had gone on a family vacation and asked him to come check in on things once a day. Water the plants, Makoto's parents had asked. Feed the stray cats, Makoto had whispered to him. (Check for monsters under the beds, the younger siblings had insisted, giggling.) When they had come back from the trip, no one had asked for the key back, and when he offered it up over a thank-you dinner, Makoto's parents had just laughed, shaking their heads.

He slips in quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. Takes off his shoes, sets them aside. He's startled to see Makoto's mother in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of tea and yesterday's newspaper in front of her. She's frozen in place, staring apprehensively at him as he approaches. 

She relaxes when he steps into the light, exhaling loudly. "Oh, you startled me. I was sure it was you," She tells him, but laughs, "But, well, you know!"

He understands well enough. If anything he's a little concerned that she assumed it was him. He doesn't come over that often - not in the middle of the night, anyway. "What are you doing up?" He asks. His voice is scratchy and he hears his tone falling flat as if he is disinterested. She doesn't seem to mind.

She smiles softly. "Oh, just couldn't sleep. Same as you?"

Haruka nods. "Nightmare," he offers up.

Her laugh is gentle and comforting, not teasing. Haruka is sure she's where Makoto gets his mannerisms from. He's sure he would fall in love with a girl like her if she were his age. "I haven't even been to sleep yet, myself," She admits. "I just feel wide awake for some reason."

He nods politely. "Don't be up too late," She says, and he gives an obedient nod, heading up the stairs to Makoto's bedroom. She calls after him as an after thought, her voice a thrown whisper, "The guest futon is in the closet in the hall...!" 

But he doesn't bother with it.

The light is similar to his own, tinted blue by the sky and the stars and the streetlights. Dimmer, through drawn-shut curtains. Haruka has to take a moment for his eyes to adjust so he doesn't trip over anything. He sets his keys down on the desk gingerly. Takes in the room. Familiar as it is, it is still not his own. 

Makoto is sleeping, sprawled out on the bed with his blankets half-kicked off, wearing only his boxers. Haruka doesn't blame him with the weather they're having; besides, the sun always rises right through his windows and heats up the room uncomfortably in the morning.

Haruka tries to climb into bed carefully, hands first, testing the bed under his weight. Makoto shifts loosely to make room for him, still half asleep. His body moves to one side of the bed, but his arm stays sprawled across the pillows. that have stayed centered under his head. Haruka rolls his eyes, but curls himself up under Makoto's arm to use him as a pillow. 

Makoto wakes up from that, at least, letting out an unintelligable murmur. "Mnn, Haru?"

"Yeah," Haruka affirms, sliding an arm across Makoto's chest as he settles in.

Makoto doesn't reply, just rolls towards Haru slowly, trying not to disrupt the other boy even though Haruka had only just laid down. The larger boy buries his face in Haruka's hair, breathes in deeply, and moves his spare hand to Haruka's hip, gently guiding them together. 

Then snores.

He has morning breath and the heat is uncomfortable on Haruka's face. He huffs, and presses himself against Makoto harder to try to make the boy turn away from him. Makoto just snuggles closer, looking pleased. 

It takes some maneuvering, but Haruka manages to shift himself until Makoto's breathing is more in his hair and on his forehead than his face, and that's enough. He relaxes. It's comfortable. Makoto's body is large against him, and hard, but his skin feels smooth and warm. 

Hard, though. Definitely hard. Haruka ignores it - like morning breath, that's something to be expected. He closes his eyes, feeling at ease. Lets his hands wander, running up along Makoto's chest, fingers trailing down to his hips. Slipping just beneath his waistband and resting there.

Makoto breathes his appreciation sleepily, his erection pressing against Haruka's thigh.

It's not even particularly sexual, at first. His hands just wander, comfortably exploring as his mind drifts peacefully between consciousness and sleep. His hand slides down Makoto's boxers, running as far down his thigh as he can reach. His grip is loose when he holds Makoto's cock, and his strokes are slow and lazy.

The brunet still leans into the touch with a quiet, "Mnn... Haru-chan."

Haruka doesn't bother correcting him. He just keeps the pace, leaving butterfly kisses on the other boy's arm and collarbone where he can reach. Makoto's hand twitches on his hip, like he had been about to grab him rougher, but caught himself. Instead, Makoto mirror's Haruka, hand snaking down the other boys sweatpants with one thumb out to drag them down instead of working inside. 

He doesn't touch Haruka's erection, instead just pushing their hips together. The only barrier is his boxers, which Haruka is starting to regret working through. As his hand drags up and down Makoto's length, he brushes his own cock. He feels himself twitching, wanting to be touched too, but it won't be satisfying by his own hand; not mention he's preoccupied, not particularly wanting to stop touching Makoto. 

Makoto takes the lead, reaching down, gently pushing aside Haruka's hand. He tugs his own boxers down, then rubs their bare cocks together. His hands are bigger than Haruka's, big enough to hold them together; Haruka feels him spreading their precum around the heads for lubrication. His exhale comes out shaky - his hips grind into the touch on their own.

Makoto keeps one finger between their lengths, sliding his hand up and down around them. The grip is loose and the slow pace warms Haruka up, so hot he thinks he'll melt. He buries his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, breathing coming up uneven.

He hardly notices the transition from Makoto stroking them both off to having the larger boy's hand focused just on him.The larger boy strokes him off with a tighter grip now that he's holding less. Sometimes his cock brushes against Haruka's by chance, but his hand jerks Haruka off sloppily as the smaller boy thrusts into his grip.

Haruka feels himself losing it, like a slow wave coming on, and reaches down to hold Makoto's wrist and stop him. Makoto pulls away gently. He tilts his head down to look at Haruka, just in time to get a hard kiss on the lips. Haruka's breathing is hot against his swollen lips when they part.

The brunet smiles, and leaves soft kisses on the corner of Haruka's mouth, down his jaw then neck. He shifts himself down, kissing all the way down to the other boy's cock. Haruka lifts his hips to help Makoto take his pants off.

His voice is hushed, but still jarring after such a long silence that had been broken only by heavy panting. "I'll come," he warns the other boy. Makoto looks at him curiously, as if he isn't sure why that would be something to warn about. He takes the head of Haruka's cock into his mouth easily, tongue running over it to keep him slick.

The smaller boys hands bury themselves in Makoto's hair, massaging gentle circles in his scalp in appreciation as Makoto bobs his head up and down. His mouth is hot and warm and Haruka sees waves when he shuts his eyes.

Like the light reflecting off of the surface of water from beneath it. His breathing comes in gasps but air fills his lungs easily. Makoto's tongue runs along the underside of his cock; his lips, full and wet, drag across his length.

He tries to warn him again, mumbling Makoto's name under his breath. There's only a slight pause of recognition, but Makoto doesn't stop, and with hitched breath, Haruka comes in his mouth. Makoto stills for it, and waits until Haruka has ridden out the last waves of his orgasm before pulling away and swallowing. 

Haruka hears his own heavy breathing bounce off the walls. His heart is racing and he waits for it to calm. Makoto slides back up to lay down beside him, shifts his arm to be a comfortable pillow for Haruka, and smiles.

Haruka's legs feel shaky from the climax, but he still sits up, climbing over Makoto to straddle him. 

Makoto watches him, confused. "Haru?"

"Awake now," Haruka tells him. It's true. He had been so comfortable, had felt sleep creeping up on him, but now with a weary body, his mind is active and racing.

Makoto gives a guilty, "Sorry," but Haruka rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him to dismiss it. As if he has anything to apologize for in this scenario. Makoto jerks his head to the side, dodging. He covers his mouth, "You don't have to."

Haruka stares down at him. "Seriously?"

"If it's gross to you to kiss me afterwards, you don't have to," Makoto insists, voice reassuring. Haruka has to push his hand away to kiss the boy. 

"Stupid," he tells him, and rolls his hips, dragging across Makoto's untended erection. Makoto shudders beneath him, cheeks heating.

"You don't have to," Makoto repeats, this time meaning in general. He doesn't have to be tended to. 

So Haruka repeats back, "Stupid," and kisses him again. His kisses are rough, pushing Makoto down into the pillow while his hand returns to the larger boy's cock. He strokes him off with a tighter grip this time, actively working to get him off instead of just teasing. There's plenty of precum from the time he was ignored, and Haruka tries to grasp as much length in his palm as he can, sliding his hand up and down. 

At first the pace is gentle, but Makoto writhes under it, thrusting weakly into him and mewling so desperately that Haruka quickens the pace. He knows Makoto's patterns, knows the certain raise in pitch that means he's close, and so he slides their cocks together again. His own erection is back again, and he thrusts his hips against Makoto's. 

Makoto lets out a quiet laugh that Haruka is hard again, but Haruka tugs at the boys boxers, wanting them completely off. Obediently, Makoto shifts, carefully sliding them off and dropping them over the edge of the bed. Haruka jostles loosely on top of him, hands putting too much weight on the brunet's chest to keep from losing his balance in the transition. 

Haruka's hand strokes Makoto off for a moment longer, then his hand goes lower. He fondles his balls, pleased with the quiet whine Makoto lets out. Then his hands slip lower, rubbing at Makoto's entrance gently without pushing in. He examines Makoto's expression carefully to see if it's alright. 

Makoto turns his head as if trying to hide his face, but shivers, and presses back into the touch. Still, Haruka has to get up and get the lube from his desk drawer. It's buried in a box in the back, underneath some stationary - Haruka doesn't blame him for hiding it with his two siblings constantly bursting into the room during the day. 

When he returns to the bed, Makoto has shifted, laying on his stomach to give Haruka easier access. He lays at a slight angle, facing away, but Haruka sees the bright red blush on his ears. He thinks it's cute; he's not entirely sure why Makoto always tries to hide his face - Haruka likes his expressions of ecstacy. Eyes closed, cheeks red, lips parted and hair mussed, Makoto is at his best. 

His erection twitches at the image, and Haruka goes about spreading lube across himself and his fingers. At first Haruka sits at the edge of the bed, turning to touch Makoto. 

It hasn't been long since they last did it. His finger slides into Makoto easily, though the brunet shakes, arching his back and raising his hips off the bed. The gasp he lets out is particularly loud, and Haruka hums at him quietly, reminding him to be quiet. 

It comes out as an amused hum when Makoto whimpers, pushing his ass back against Haruka's fingers. Even in the dim light, he can see the wet spot of dripped pre-cum on the mattress beneath him. 

Haruka climbs behind Makoto, fingers still sliding in and out of the boy as he positions himself. He withdraws both and the sound Makoto lets out seems both relieved and desperate. He shifts, adjusting to the empty, and Haruka finds himself slipping his thumb back inside just eager to satiate him. He squeezes at Makoto's ass appreciatively with his free fingers, and the larger boy moans.

Haruka pulls his hands away and lines his cock up with Makoto's entrance. He presses against him, but doesn't push in, enjoying the way Makoto squirms against him. 

Makoto's face is buried in the pillow, but he turns and looks at Haruka over his shoulder; "Haru-chan, please?"

Haruka has to bite his lip for a moment, and runs his hands across Makoto's ass cheeks. Too loud, he thinks. Sound carries easily in this house, and he recalls Makoto's mother downstairs. Makoto pushes against him and whimpers, and Haruka's train of thought derails. Instead he just says, "Try again," pressing against but not into. 

" _Haru_ ," Makoto corrects.

Haruka rewards him, pushing in carefully and as gently as he can, but Makoto is hot and  _tight_ , not to mention still sliding back against him until his ass is against Haruka's hips. Their thighs press against each other roughly, and for a moment, Haruka just savors being buried to the hilt. He hunches over Makoto, holding himself up with his arms to either side of the boy. 

He feels Makoto's fingers nudging his right palm. He pulls almost all the way out, and repositions his weight, setting his hand on top of Makoto's, fingers lacing together. He wonders if it's to be holding hands or to be held down. He knows Makoto likes either one.

This time it's a whine from the older boy; "Haaruuu."

Haruka resists the urge to stay still out of rebellion. He moves gently at first to let Makoto adjust. His cock slides in and out at a steady rhythm, and with each thrust as the skin of his hips touch Makoto's ass, the larger boy mumbles how it feels. 

The first stage is an uncomfortable and breathy, 'Nn, still... Kinda...' 

The second stage is "Good, Haru. Feels good..."

The gentle movements stop being for Makoto's comfort though, instead a source of amusement for Haruka as Makoto's tension rises to a mantra of "Haru, please?" Haruka squeezes his fingers around Makoto's, and pulls out slowly before snapping his hips back. He quickens his pace, finally, and Makoto's moan this time is louder. 

"Sh-shh," Haruka hushes him, but doesn't slow down, and Makoto just whimpers beneath him. 

Makoto has trouble holding back groans with each thrust; it's too hot and it makes Haruka's head spin in the way he loves, but he needs Makoto to be quiet. He slides his free hand around to Makoto's cheek, thumbing along his lips slick with spit. That quiets the boy for a while, quieting his moans into "Mmms," and quieted whispers.

But as the pace gets rougher, as Haruka's thrusting grows desperate and heated, Makoto's moans turn to pleas, between heavy breaths he begs for Haruka to come, to fuck him, please,  _please_.

"Makoto," Haruka breathes, and isn't sure if it was scolding or a moan himself. His finger slips into Makoto's mouth, and he feels the boy's tongue run across it hotly. Feels the boys mouth envelope around his finger and suck pleadingly. 

He sees the light of the surface when he closes his eyes, and Makoto pushes back into his thrusts like oceanwaves. "Makoto," He mumbles, pushing his finger against Makoto's tongue appreciatively, "Makoto, Makoto..."

The larger boy's mouth opens in heavy pants around Haruka's finger, and he pulls himself up straighter, thrusting in roughly now, moving his hands to Makoto's hips. One hand slides around to stroke Makoto's cock in time with his thrusts, and he hears Makoto's breath catch in his throat. 

He bends back over the brunet, breathing into his back; running his tongue up the nape of his neck. He feels Makoto squeezing around him, feels the cock in his hands twitch and grow as the older boy reaches his peak.

With each thrust, Makoto moans, trying to keep quiet, but with him so close, he'll need a reminder. Haruka has to bite out the words between his own heavy breathing; he's on the edge now, too with Makoto wrapped around him so tightly, so hotly. "Q...Quiet, Makoto," Haruka commands, and feels Makoto nodding obediently, sees him biting his lip. 

Makoto's back tenses against Haruka's chest as he comes, shooting come onto Haruka's hand and onto his bed. His body stays rigid, ass up as Haruka rides him for just a minute longer to reach his own peak. He comes inside Makoto, biting onto him where his neck meets his shoulder. Harder than he meant to, he realizes belatedly, but knows Makoto won't say a word about it.

Haruka pulls away gently, and Makoto sits up. He squirms for a moment, looking shy. "Let me change the bedding," He eventually offers, but by the time he returns from the restroom to clean up, Haruka has already done it. 

Haruka shifts over for him, and this time Makoto climbs in with him. Haruka lifts his head and Makoto slips an arm under him, easy as habit. He yawns.

"Ready to sleep now?" Makoto teases.

Haruka glances over to the clock. 3:16 am. He nods. 

Makoto's spare hand runs fingers across the smaller boy's cheek, eventually cupping it for a moment. Then they slide downwards. Haruka tenses briefly when fingers brush against his throat. Without any real urgency, but still noticing the discomfort, Makoto begins to pull his hand away, but Haruka reaches up, holding it in place.

At Makoto's curious look, he offers, a belated explanation for showing up, "I dreamed I was drowned."

Makoto's expression is so sincerely sympathetic that it's almost frustrating, Haruka thinks. 

"Do you need CPR?" Makoto offers, and at first Haruka doesn't get it, tilting his head, unsure. Makoto kisses him sweetly, a gentle touch of lips to lips. Then again, and again, and again.

Haruka struggles to answer him between the pecks, "No."

So with one last kiss, a  _real_  kiss, long and warm and wet on his lips, Makoto laughs. "Good."

Haruka speaks evenly as always when he explains, "It was Rin."

Makoto is silent for a moment. "Sounds like a nightmare..."

Haruka nods, but remembers, more than the feeling of drowning, the dark corners of his empty house. Fingers around his throat. A shark-toothed grin. "But," he says at length, "It's also not."

Makoto looks towards the ceiling, as if trying to aleviate tension by not focusing all his attention on Haruka. "Does that mean that it's not a nightmare because the dream wasn't so bad? Or because it's not just a dream?"

Haruka is silent long enough to mean the latter.

Makoto frowns. He doesn't want to defend Rin, but somehow he understands. Rin is in such a difficult place lately, and... Honestly, he's starting to wonder if there's such a difference between Rin's demands and his own. His gaze slides back over to Haru. They're both demanding he swim for them in their own way - Rin to surpass him, Makoto out of love of swimming together. But the result is the same. Haruka can't swim freely.

The silence stretches on for a long moment, and Haruka's breathing is so even that Makoto is startled when the smaller boy speaks up again; "I'm okay."

Makoto blinks. "... Good. I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're okay, too," Haruka adds.

The brunet showers him with another round of kisses, and Haruka squirms away from them half-heartedly. "Go to sleep."

"You too."

"Alright."

But they talk for another two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1412292#cmt1412292) is here. 
> 
> I read somewhere that people used to sleep in segments instead of straight through the night, waking up in the early am for an hour or two before going back to bed. I definitely like when that happens and always felt the most rested when it did. 
> 
> Someone asked, "But what would you even do in the middle of the night?" 
> 
> In the middle of the night? In bed? It's not that hard to figure out. (lol)
> 
> But for Haruka it's a little inconvenient because he has to actually go to his boyfriend's house...


End file.
